She's More
by Kaotic Silence
Summary: Finally it was time.Ron Weasley was going to get his family


Daddy's girl with her pretty blue eyes, her wavy chestnut hair. 

Daddy's girl with her cute little button nose, her angelic smile.

Daddy's girl with her sugary sweet voice, her soft touch.

Daddy's girl with her playful temperament, the cheeky glint of mischievousness in her eyes.

Daddy's girl with her gift for magic, her big heart so full of love.

Daddy's girl with her song full laugh, her joyful nature.

A little girl,his little girl

Most of all she was thier little girl

Ron Weasley was about to get his family finally. He shook his thoughts out of his day dream.He watched as the other man left his bag on his shoulder.It wasn't until the man stood before him offering his hand that Ron knew exactly what he had to do...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_No, it wasnt at first sight _

_But the moment I looked twice_

_I saw the woman I was born to love _

_Her laughter fills my soul _

_And when I hold her I dont wanna let go _

_When it comes to her I cant get enough_

Ron lent over the sleeping curled up form in the bed, placing a tender kiss on it's forehead. Two bright brown eyes flew open at the light contact of Ron's soft lips.

"Hey." The owner of the sleepy brown eyes murmured.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Ron whispered back running his fingers lightly over the persons pale tired face.

"You didn't. I was waiting for you." The tired person struggled to sit up. Ron placed a soft hand on their shoulder pushing them back down with a slight shake of the head.

"I hear it's a little girl, congratulations." Ron ran his hand over their large swollen bump due to pregnancy.

"Thanks Ronald. I've got a copy of the scan for you on the end table." The voice was filled with pride as it spoke of it's child. Ron with his spare hand never taking the other off the bump where it ws rubbing circles in a soothing motion, he looked at the scan before turning his saddened eyes on the bumps owner.

"Hermione I can't do this anymore. I can't keep pretending." Ron spoke in a low defeated tone pulling his hand off Hermione's stomach and placing them both in his lap. Hermione with great difficulty sat herself up. She took a hold of both Ron's ruff hands in her own.

"What can't you keep doing and pretending?" Hermione asked in a whisper, praying for Ron to say what she wanted to hear.

"That that night months ago never happened, that I can't remember how you skin felt pressed naked against mine." Ron slowly as he spoke Hermione laid back down on her back and Ron lent over her, their lips so close they could feel the others breath.  
"How it felt to be inside of you, to hear you call my name in ecstasy but more importantly how I can't pretend that I don't love you and that you're not carrying our little girl." When Ron had finished Hermione closed the tiny gap between their lips.

"She is only ours and always was. I remember that night as well Ron, vividly. It was the night I found out that the love of my life loved me back and that he gave me my daughter." They looked at each other with so much love and happiness until Ron remembered something.

"What about Viktor?" Ron asked about Hermione's boyfriend.

"He loves me in his own way but he knows I love somebody else." Hermione explained.

"Then why didn't you come to me, tell me sooner?" Ron asked as they lay now side by side, him having recommenced rubbing Hermione's tummy.

"I didn't realise you remembered, I thought you were drunk. I only realised when I saw you coming to my room like tonight thinking I was asleep. Viktor has been great, he loves the baby kinda like an uncle, he knows that he'll never be her dad, that's you. Only you." Hermione confessed.

"You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that. Does that make you mine?" Ron played with Hermione's and his entwined fingers that rested over their little daughter protected inside of Hermione.

"Only if it makes you mine, too."Hermione's voice was small and quiet in nervousness.

"I've always been yours Hermione." Ron whispered his promise.

"I love you Ronald Weasley."

"I love you too Mione."

"And I love you too baby girl." Ron told the bump kissing Hermione's protruding belly. She giggled snuggling further into his arms.

_More than I dreamed of_

_More than any man deserves_

_I couldnt ask for more _

_Than a love like hers_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'd like for you to meet my son Aidan Harrison." Hermione spoke proudly her newborn son sleeping soundly in the crook of her arm where he was nestled.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked just as the door to Hermione 's private room opened.

"Look Ella there's mummy!" Ron walked in a baby around one year old rested on his hip. The little girl squealed and clapped her hands. Luckily it didn't wake up Aidan. Ron kissed Hermione softly then he gazed down at his son, kissing his tiny hand. The curious little Ella crawled up her mummy's bed, her mousy locks bouncing.

"Dada, Dada! Baby!" Eve chanted smiling an odd toothy grin.

"Yeah Ella that's your baby. He's name is Aidan, he's your little brother." Hermione pulled Ella close and spoke to the her daughter about her new born brother.

It was only after Aidan had been taken to the nursery, everyone had gone home and Ella had wore herself out that Hermione noticed that Ron was slightly pink and that he hadn't spoke a lot unlike when Ella was born where you couldn't shut him up.

"Ron what's wrong honey?" Ron's head shot up at her question.

"Trust me you don't want to know." Ron shook his head to emphasise his point

"Is everything okay?"Her eyes misted over

Grinning at her "Of course Mione everything is perfect"

She threw him a puzzled look"Then what is it?"

Before he could answer the door to her room opened up and her room filled with redheads and two brunettes and of course Harry again..

Finally his family had arrived...

_She's more..._

_----------------------------------------------------------_

_She's More lyrics by Andy Griggs_

_Thanks to all my alerties for Future Perfect more of that later this week_

_Kels_


End file.
